disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disneyland Detroit
Disneyland Detroit is a outdoor theme park at Detroit, Michigan USA it opened on April 4th, 1983. In 1991, Disney-MGM Studios Detroit opened. In 1995, Six Flags Detriot opened 17.5 miles away from Disneyland Detroit. In 2000, Universal Studios Detroit opened 20 miles away from Disneyland Detriot, directly competing with the park. In 2003, Detroit DisneySea opened. Main Street U.S.A * The Walt Disney Story (1983) * Main Street Trolley (1983) * Disneyland Railroad Express (1983) * Food Rocks (1995) * House of Magic (1983) * Penny Arcade (1983) * Dream Along With Mickey (2007) * Wishes: A Magical Gathering of Disney Dreams (2003) * Paint the Night Parade (2016) Former Attractions * Kitchen Jamboree (1983-1994) ''' Tomorrowland '''Attractions * Space Mountain (1983) FP (Halloween Version: Space Mountain Ghost Galaxy) * Horizons (1983) FP (Cloned from WDW) * Journey Into Imagination (1983) FP (Clone from WDW) * The ImageWorks (1983) (Cloned from WDW) * Star Tours: The Adventures Continue (2014) FP * Mission: SPACE (2006) FP (Cloned from WDW) * Buzz Lightyear Alien Blasters (2003) FP * Body Wars 3D (2010) FP * Cranium Command (1991) (Cloned from WDW) * Stitch Encounter (2014) (Cloned from TDL) * Flying Saucers (1983) FP * Star Wars Launch Bay (2016) (Cloned from WDW) * Autopia (1983) FP (Cloned from DL) * ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter (1996) (Cloned from WDW) * The Timekeeper (1996) (Cloned from WDW) * Soarin (2006) (Cloned from DCA) * Innoventions (1997) * Videopolis (1989) (Cloned from DL) * Captain EO Tribute (2010) * Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage (2008) FP * Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission: BREAKOUT!' (2018) FP * Tron Lightcycle Power Run (2017) FP (Cloned from SDL) * Test Track (2013) FP * STARCADE (1983) * PeopleMover (1983) FP (Cloned from WDW) Former Attractions * Mission To Mars (1983-1994) Replaced by: '''ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter * '''World of Motion (1983-1999) Replaced by: '''Test Track (Original) * '''Body Wars (1990-2009) Replaced by: Body Wars 3D. * TBA (1983-2004) Replaced by: '''Soarin' * ''Test Track''' (Original) (2000-2013) Replaced by: ''Test Track * '''Star Tours (1991-2013) ''Replaced by:'' Star Tours:The Adventures Continue * '''Alien Jamboree' ''(1983-1990) '''Replaced by: '''Cranium Command. * '''Dreamflight (1983-2002) 'Replaced by:'' '''Buzz Lightyear's AstroBlasters * Adventure Thru Inner Space (1983-2004) Replaced by: '''Mission: Space * '''TBA (1983-1989) Replaced by: '''Star Tours * '''TBA (1983-1988) Replaced By: Body Wars * The Submarine Voyage (1983-2005) ''Replaced by:' ''Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage * ''Captain EO (1986-1994) Replaced by: '''''Honey, I Shrunk the Audience * Honey, I Shrunk the Audience '''(1994-2009) '''Replaced by: ''Captain EO Tribute'''' Trivia: * The Space Mountain in Disneyland Detroit is a clone of the Space Mountain in Walt Disney World in Florida. * Buzz Lightyear Alien Blasters uses the same track layout as Dreamflight. Fantasyland * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride (1983) FP (Clone from WDW) * Pinocchio's Daring Journey (1983) FP * Matterhorn Bobsleds (1983) FP (Same Layout as DL) * Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage (1992) ' * '''Dumbo the Flying Elephant (1983) ' * '''Alice in Wonderland (1983) FP * Mad Tea Party (1983) * It's a Small World (1983) FP (DL, TDL & WDW versions combined) * Kingdom of the Dinosaurs (1983) FP * Snow White's Scary Adventure (1983) FP (DL & WDW versions combined) * Casey Jr. Circus Train (1983) FP (Clone from DL) * Peter Pan's Flight (1983) FP (Clone from WDW) * Mickey's Philharmagic (2006) Former Attractions * Mickey Mouse Revue (1983-2004) ToonTown * Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin (1994) FP * Mickey's House (1994) * Chip and Dale's Treehouse (1994) * Minnie's House (1994) * Gadget's Go Coaster (1994) FP * Donald's Boat (1994) Critter Country * Splash Mountain (1994) FP * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2001) FP * Bear Country Jamboree (1983) Town Square * The Haunted Mansion (1983) FP * ''The Muppets:Great Moments in American History ''(2016) * The American Adventure (1983) (a clone of the Epcot WDW version) Frontierland * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad (1983) FP * Mark Twain Riverboat (1983) * Timber Log Mountain (1983) FP * Frontierland Shootin' Gallery Arcade (1983) * Calico Mine Train (1983) FP * Frontierland Farmyard (1983) Adventureland * Jungle Cruise (1983) FP * Pirates of the Caribbean (1983) FP * Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye (1996) FP * Timon and Pumbaa's Wild Safari Ride (A 3D Motion Simulator) (2003) FP * Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room (1983/1998) * Tarzan Treehouse (2000) * The Magic Carpets of Aladdin (2002) * The Magic Lamp Theater (2002) Former Attractions * Swiss Family Treehouse (1983-1999) Incidents and Controversies * On March 15, 1986, a glitch causes Space Mountain to shut down, stranding over 30 riders before being evacuated 2 hours later, no one get hurt. * TBA Category:Disneyland Park Category:Theme Parks